Descendant One-Shot
by ChocolateLover119
Summary: You need to read to find it all out and this is my first fanfiction related post but anyway please leave constructive criticism not deconstructive criticism. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so don't judge and feel free to write one-shot prompts down below can't promise they will be published though. If your going to write a comment make sure it's nice. Sorry it's so short I thought I was running out of room because what I was doing it on I thought there was a limit one space so it's short. Please excuse any grammatical errors. There's not much more to say. There's some text in a different font type thing please excuse it I was editing and the editing system was being a pain so I said screw it. Hope you enjoy! And sorry if it's kinda on a cliffhanger type thing if you know what I mean never mind just read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own descendants or it's characters.**

Evie's POV

Evie runs into her dorm room crying about the scene that just went down. It just kept replaying in her head over and over again.

FLASHBACK

 _I was looking for Zach (Zach has been my boyfriend for 3 months now in case you were wondering)_ because we were supposed to meet at the 20 minutes _ago_ so I went around asking people where he was and no one knew up until she asked Chad and he said "Yah, I saw him go under the bleachers about 15 minutes ago"

I quickly thanked him and went to the bleachers, but wish I didn't. When she got there she saw Zach kissing another girl. "Zach?" I asked.

He looked up and I saw gears turning in his head like he was trying to come up with an excuse. "Evie what are you doing here?" Zach asked

I look at him and said "I could ask you the same thing". He then quickly said "It's not what it looks like"

I looked at him and said "Oh ok, so you didn't tell me to meet you at the park, not show up, and when I find you kissing another girl you lie about it."

"Then it is what it looks like" his little friend said (a.k.a the girl he was kissing). I looked at him with tears in my eyes threatening to spill all over "How could you? I thought you were this amazing guy and then you do this" He looks at me and says "Evie I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again"

"I know you're not going to do it again. At least not to me because we're through and don't say sorry because I know your not" I say that then run of to my dorm room crying running faster than ever before ignoring him calling my name.

END OF FLASHBACK

I stay in my dorm room and don't come out for hours not to eat or drink even though I was hungry. Everyone visiting me trying to comfort me, but it doesn't work. When he did that it made me feel like he thought I wasn't good enough for him and now I feel useless and as crumpled up as a piece of crumpled up paper. I still felt bad until Doug visited me.

"Evie. Are you Ok?" He ask. I wouldn't be crying and locking myself away if I was ok I thought, but I lie and say "yah I'm fine just catching up on homework" I said, but sniffle because I was crying before he walk in and I'm trying to dry those tears before he notices.

He then looks at me like I said the stupidest thing ever. " you sure because if you were ok you wouldn't have been crying." He points out. I look at him and say "you wouldn't understand"

"I might not but I can try." He says sitting down on the bed. That gets me to vent on him and tell him everything about the breakup. "He just made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him which doesn't feel good. Now I know what people on the Isle felt like when I hurt them." I say and what he said next made me feel a little better.

"Evie you are good enough a matter a fact to good for him. He made you feel bad but who cares what some shallow jerk says" I look at him and said "your only saying that to make me feel better but no one would like me like that I mean look how bad I'm taking this breakup. I'm a mess who no boy would like"

"I know someone who loves you already for who you are and doesn't care about your flaws" he says.

"Who?" I said curiously wondering who would like me for me. Although knowing that person was out there made me feel so much better.

"It's me" he said blushing so red I thought he was TNT about to explode. I was also blushing but not that bad but close. I've liked Doug but didn't know he felt the same way. Now that I do know I put my fingers under his chin and lifted his face to look at me. We just gazed at each other for a while before I kissed him. It was slow and sweet in the beginning but became fast and passionate. I felt like I we were in our own world just me and him. I broke the kiss gasping for air. All of a sudden I felt better about the breakup. We sat in awkward silence for a while before I said "Thanks for making me feel better and know that you helped me get out of bed I'm going to go eat." I said smiling and being back to my old self.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys can you send in some prompts for me to write because I really need them because I can come up with anything. Your prompt will most likely be put up soon I will take any prompts that aren't rated M or gay/lesbian. Bye loves.**

 **~ChocolateLover119~**


End file.
